This invention relates to motor vehicle bumper assemblies and more particularly to a bumper assembly including an attached bike rack.
Front bumper assemblies for busses often include a bike rack mounted on the bumper and moveable between a forwardly extending working position for receipt of one or more bicycles and an upwardly extending stowage position. Whereas these racks are generally satisfactory, they interfere with the front of the bumper assembly even when in the stowed position with the result that impact of the bumper with an impact surface may result in damage to the bike rack, damage to the front of the bus, damage to the impacted surface, and overall degradation of the crush resistant capacity of the bumper assembly.